Recharge as long as you need
by KrymynalKrimzon
Summary: Denki Kaminari is normally a goofball and causes a bit of trouble, but after an accident, he's left in his 'yay-mode' and the class is increasingly concerned about his well being.
1. Electric shortage

Denki Kaminari yawned tiredly, lazily scrolling across his social feeds in the dark living area, sprawled out across one of the couches. He really didn't focus on much else, until he saw it was a good hour before class yet no one else had entered the living area to join him in the normal morning rush for breakfast and chatter. It was almost creepy how silent it was. While he did enjoy a few moments of peace, he thrived among his fellow students.

To no one, in particular, he yelled loudly, hoping someone would hear him. "Hey! If you all are sleeping in, wake up! We don't need to get in trouble today just because all of you slept in!" Honestly, why were they being so lazy today? It wasn't like him to be the most responsible of the group.

He heard some movement upstairs, which was a good enough excuse to relax again. He went back to scrolling on his phone in the dark. He didn't feel like turning the lights on. Sitting in the dark was oddly comforting.

Soon enough people started to enter the living area by the stairs, not the elevator. Odd… Sure he had done it that morning too, but that was just how he woke himself up on extremely slow mornings. He sat up, turning his phone screen off as Iida went, opening the curtains that covered the large windows. He flinched back, wincing as the bright morning light invaded the room.

"Turn on the normal lights, too bright!"

"We can't turn on the morning lights, didn't you see the alert from the school?" Iida countered easily. "Power to all the dorms are out."

"Oh," Denki glanced around at the crowd of boys. They were all dressed in uniform, though some of them looked worse for wear already.

"My phone is dead," Rikido Sato sighed as he sat down on the couch. His hair was unkempt and his uniform wrinkled everywhere. Suppose he didn't iron it last night.

"Mine too!" Minoru Mineta whined, crawling up onto the seat beside Denki.

"Hey! What's going on?" Momo Yaoyorozu yelled as she came out of the stairwell into the main room, a hair iron in hand. "Why is all the electricity off?" All the girls were following in step behind her, Tsuyu Asui carrying a flashlight so none of them tripped up in the stairwell.

Momo's hair was soaking, the only thing saving her uniform from the water was the towel she had placed around her shoulders.

"I got a text from the school," Iida explained calmly to them. "Something happened to the power and they say it'll take an hour or so to fix it. Classes are to go on as normal because the actual school wasn't affected."

"What, I can't go out like this!" Toru Hagakure whined loudly. She was still in her Pjs with a towel wrapped around what anyone could assume to be her hair.

"My phone didn't charge at all last night," Jiro complained as well. "I can't believe it has been out all night."

Denki curiously looked around. Was he and Iida the only ones that weren't that bothered?

"Iida, why is your phone still going?" Denki curiously asked.

"I had it hooked up to my mobile charger in my bag," he explained calmly. "I'm glad I did or I would have missed the morning alarm."

"I only woke up because I'm used to getting up this early," Momo sighed. "I can't believe this."

So much trouble just because the electricity went out. Hell, he could fix this easily- wait, why didn't he then? Denki sat up on the couch, motioning for Momo.

"Come here," he said while holding out his hand. "Let me see that flat iron."

"Um, okay?" Momo cautiously walked over, handing the item over. Denki looked at the plug. It didn't look comfortable. USB ends were the best to hold onto, but he could handle a normal outlet plug. He lifted it to his mouth, biting down lightly on the two prongs. He felt a spark between his teeth and the redlight on the flat iron turned on. He offered it back to Momo, keeping the plug in his mouth with a muffle 'tada'.

Momo gasped, then lifted the iron up to her hair without question.

Denki turned away and grabbed Sota's and Mineta's phone, holding them to his chest. Both screens turned on as they started to charge. He made a brief motion with his free hand to Jiro and she handed over her phone eagerly.

Before Denki knew it he had a dozen phones cradled in one arm and 3 plugs in his mouth. He was happy they were being careful and asking before they did anything. The girls who all had plugs in his mouth were trying to work fast, but it really didn't bother him. The power was out, his quirk allowed him to bring back their comfort and general needs before class started. It would look unprofessional if they all turned up looking like a mess.

Yuga Aoyama even got the iron out of his room and was helping people iron their uniforms with lightning speed, after asking if he could hold a fourth plug in his mouth.

It was odd, but he actually felt important. He wasn't the butt of a joke, and he was helping out his classmates in a way he couldn't in battle.

"Denki, this is amazing." Deku eagerly said, writing down in that notebook of his.

It was flattering he was worthy enough to be written about.

"When did you discover you can charge and power things with your quirk? How long have you been doing this? Can you do this on any electric tool? Does activating this quirk this way wear you out? How long can you charge things? How many items can you charge at once? What's the biggest item you've powered with your quirk? I see you have the plugs in your mouth, is there a specific reason for that? How are you able to-"

"Deku," Ochaco Uraraka gently interrupted. "His mouth is full of plugs, I don't think he can answer your questions."

Deku flushed deeply, holding onto his notebook for dear life. "Oh no, I'm sorry! I just um…" He shifted uncomfortably on the spot as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Calm down," she laughed softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Denki, can you answer his questions later or something?"

Denki nodded, trying not to grin. He didn't want to show just how happy he was to be so needed. It felt nice… Even if it felt nice clearly Deku was too smart for his own good.

As the plugs were removed from his mouth he rubbed his jaw, then grinned goofily.

"Okay okay, questions, right Deku. Um, I only remember a few of them. I've been doing this for as long as I've had my quirk. I discovered I could do this when I fell asleep on top of my phone during school nights. My phone was never low on battery, so I went weeks without charging it. It does get a bit tiring, I like to think of myself as a rechargeable battery. I can charge over time, mostly when I sleep or I can charge up faster if I plug myself into an outlet. When I'm low on charge I do feel pretty drained and tired. But doing this is no issue, besides I can just plug myself in during class, it's an easy fix."

That seemed to be more than enough for Deku, he was writing so fast his pencil was a blur.

"Okay everyone, we should start heading out!" Iida called out to the class. "We don't want to be late! We have a full day ahead of us!"

"Stop the yelling!" Bakugo screamed as he walked out the door, grouching all the way.

"Alright alright, everyone I'll carry your phones to class so they can keep charging!" Denki happily called as he stood up, cradling the phones in both arms now. "Can someone just grab my bag? Oh, and did anyone move my book? I had it on the kitchen counter yesterday."

"Oh, I found it," Shoto Todoroki muttered, digging in his own backpack for a moment before he pulled it out. "I decided to hold onto it so it wouldn't get lost." As he explained he reached down, grabbing the black and yellow backpack from beside the couch. "I'm surprised you read such things, this is pretty advanced."

"What can I say, I love books," Denki shrugged and fell in step beside him, content to just follow the large class of A-1 out of the building. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, even if they had to skip breakfast. Maybe they could swing by the cafeteria and snag something.

The classes were always so stressful!

Denki pouted to himself, sitting on the left side of the classroom under the windows, near the front of the class. There was a plug right here and the sunlight that came in felt refreshing. He needed to recharge, the intense lessons were draining him faster than when he was charging everyone's phones. He sat with his back to the wall, his favorite plug charging him. He preferred this because the end he put into his mouth was a bit softer and had some rubber around the metalhead, letting his teeth rest on that.

As he 'charged up' he was catching up on his missed book. Honestly, how did he forget it in the kitchen? It was finally getting interesting.

He had his headphones on, blasting out music and he was pretty sure anyone near him could hear it as well. He couldn't be bothered to turn it down, he needed his time alone, but not alone. He was in a room surrounded by rooms, but having a peaceful moment- it was rare he could have a moment like this and he loved it. Long classes paired with strict teachers and stressful tests made his heart pound and he could always feel panic invading his mind. At least they had these brief breaks where he would sit down and relax, recharge and calm himself.

His eyes scanned the pages of the book, his mind jumping between the lessons and the book he was reading. It was hard to focus today, maybe he was too jittery to read after all?

"Denki!"

Denki jumped a bit, then quickly composed himself as he pulled his headphones off of his ears, raising his gaze from his book. Oh, it was Iida.

"I have been calling your name for a while. Class is about to start back up, and listening to music so loudly can damage your hearing, and for a hero that can be dangerous!"

Denki hummed softly moving the charger to one side of his mouth. "Okay okay, I hear you," Denki joked as he turned his headphones off. "Don't worry I'll be in my seat before class starts. I just need some more time to recharge." That seemed to be a satisfying answer because Iida nodded approvingly before stiffly walking away. Denki tried to hide his snicker. Honestly, that man was more robot than human, in a good way.

"Hey Denki," Toru leaned back in her seat so it was balanced on the two back legs. "I was talking to Aoyama and Mineta."

"Oh really?" Well, that was an odd combo. Denki scooted closer, as far as the cable would allow him to. "About what, and why does this involve me now?"

"I was just wondering if you want to tag along. Listen- we," she started to whisper. Denki leaned forward, the charger unplugging from the wall. He didn't notice. "We're thinking about sneaking out tonight and heading into a nearby forest to stargaze and just hang out. Want to join? You can't tell anyone."

"No one?" Denki's gaze shifted away, watching Bakugo yell at Kirishima over his poor note-taking skills. They would definitely be too loud-mouthed, even if they were his friends. It would be okay to leave them just for tonight, they probably won't even notice he was gone. "Got you, I understand. I'm in."

"Great! We'll meet up in your room when everyone goes to bed tonight."

"Why my room?"

"Yours is the best to hang out in! We can hang out in there and use your throwing darts until we're sure everyone is fast asleep. I refuse to go into Mineta's room, and Aoyama's room is too bright for our eyes."

"Got it," Denki laughed lightly. "Sounds like a plan-"

"Why are you not in your seat," Aizawa coldly yelled from the front of the class. Denki felt like the grim reaper was standing behind him, counting down his moments to a very painful death at the hands of their teacher. His head whipped around to the front, his eyes wide when he saw the unamused Pro-Hero. Everyone was in their seats, looking at him. He was too focused on their conversation to have noticed their teacher walking in and taking his spot right at the front of the class.

"Oh, I was- um, nothing!" Denki chopped down on the plug and stood up, grabbing his backpack and hurriedly speed walking to his seat. He really hated class lessons. At least he could relax tonight with the others under the peaceful stars.


	2. The shockingly fast fight

Denki turned his eyes away from the large crowd of villains advancing towards them. Their backs were pressed to a cliffside, trapped but better off than they were a few minutes before. The fire they had started was just ash now, the small flame they barely got to start was put out by the intense winds from one of the attackers. It was dark, but the light from the moon allowed them to see well enough even without their flashlights, which were beside their backpacks... At the villain's feet. All their supplies were in the bags.

Most of the group was exhausted and only Turo had her phone, which she already used to text the others when Aoyama was still at full strength. No one dared turn away from the battle now, but... Why weren't they coming any faster? Where was their backup?

"We're completely surrounded," Aoyama whimpered, ducking down with his arms wrapped around his aching stomach. His hands were trembling and his face was pale, a cold sweat covering his entire body. "I can't keep this up, I'll be sick!" His sparkling purple cloak was in ruins, his costume covered in dirt and scratches. He was doing worse than most of the group- not that it was really his fault. He was the first one that got jumped by the surprise attack, and it was purely thanks to his quick reaction they were able to escape being captured instantly. Who knew he could move so fast and think of a plan? It was because of him they weren't completely surrounded on all sides.

Aoyama was also the only one in their hero costume, mostly because he stole it out of the classroom before they left. He insisted on having it close, something about his stomach or whatever. Denki never really listened to him.

"We need you to keep going, we're all close range and there's too many!" Turo Hagakure yelled encouragingly. Her gloved hands rubbed Aoyama's back, trying to get him to continue, but he just shook his head faster. "We need you to keep them at bay, please!" Her uniform was dirty and ripped on the shirt, some man with spikes for hands nearly grabbed her before Aoyama managed to attack.

"I just can't!" Aoyama whimpered, curling in on himself more to hide his expression. "I've reached my limit." It's true Aoyama had been holding off the crowd for a while with several well-aimed attacks. Denki was always taken back by just how accurate he could be by pointing his stomach of all things.

"This couldn't be worse!" Mineta cried uselessly. His scalp was bleeding from all the purple balls he had already removed earlier in the battle. "The others need more time to get to us, you guys have to do something."

They just needed to last a bit longer or needed one really strong move to take the enemy out completely. This camping trip was an utter nightmare. They should have just stayed at the school dorms instead of sneaking out. Rules existed for a reason, why did they have to break them!

It was just the four of them. A group of four with a totally useless/awful combination of quirks. None of them worked well together, or could even back the others up properly. As much as Denki wished he stayed back, he was also glad he was here. He could do something to protect these three, they would be completely hopeless without him- well, he liked to think that. He was almost sure even if he wasn't here they could figure out something amazing and getaway.

Was he a burden to them? If he wasn't at this moment, he was about to be.

"Guys, take care of me." He really hated to do this, but what choice was he left with? Without his sharpshooter, he couldn't aim his quirk, and even then the group they were fighting was huge so a controlled attack really wasn't what they needed.

"Don't!" Toru yelled, knowing imminently what he was planning. The boys seemed a little slower on the uptake, but it was most likely because they were hurt and panicking. "What if not all of them go down? We'll be defenseless!"

He wasn't good at defending anyway.

"We have no other choice, I don't have my sharpshooter. Get down to the ground, electricity likes to arch upwards!" Denki yelled before turning away from his friends. It needed to be done, they just needed more time. He could buy them a little if he just…

He ran into the crowd, ignoring the cries of his friends. He would protect them! This was the least he could do, the only thing he could do. It's what a hero would do.

Why did he always have to be so useless to his friends, to everyone who depended on him?

Denki weaved between the attackers, managing to duck under flying fists with some difficulty. Most of these guys were huge hulking fighters that showed no restraint when attacking, even if they hit their own allies. Were they that desperate to kill some student heroes?

"Come get me, cowards!" Denki yelled desperately. Much to his hopes, the ones on the front lines were turning away from the main group, seeing that he was the only one that could still hurt them, and they had no clue what his quirk was. He could use that to his advantage.

As he ran deeper into the crowd, getting scrapped a few times by near-misses he had only one thing on his mind.

He just needed to get away from his friends. He couldn't hurt them. He never wanted to hurt them. Why couldn't his quirk be something useful, something where he never hurt his friends? He was so useless in group combat.

That's all he could think every time he fought alongside them.

"Grab him!"

Denki closed his eyes tightly as something cold and slimy latched onto his ankle, yanking him back harshly. He fell forward, but a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him upwards. His back hit the chest of an extremely muscular man, and his buff arms wrapped around Denki's smaller body with crushing strength. In a moment he was completely surrounded. Big mistake, for them.

"Here it goes!"

With a trembling breath, he let loose, his electricity shooting off of his body from his feet to the top of his head with no restraint. The larger volts arched into the air before curving and diving back down, bouncing between the enemies. Almost all of these idiots were wearing metal, easily attracting his quirk. Even the smaller bolts that could normally just zap around his body were being pulled towards the metal plates.

The screams of the villains were drowning out the hum of pure electricity.

People started to fall all around him, including the man who had grabbed him. He wobbled on his feet, his body was incredibly tense as he screamed out. It wasn't exactly painful, at least not at first. It just felt like his body wasn't obeying him- his muscles spasming under the intensity of his own power. It felt like he had no control over himself or his quirk, even if he stubbornly thought he could control it even in this state. Despite the lack of control over his own body and quirk, his eyes fell onto his friends. They were on the ground. Mineta, being the smallest, was tucked under Aoyama who was also using the remains of his sparkling cloak to cover Toru. Everyone's head was down, maybe, except for Aoyama. He really couldn't see Toru's head so he could only assume.

"Behind you!" Aoyama yelled out between his nauseous whimpers, tears filling the corners of his eyes.

Behind him? Everyone should be down. He felt like going down too. Sleeping sounded really nice.

Denki forced his head to turn despite his spasming body. He could barely focus anymore, the stinging in his skull was making him dizzy. Any logic was leaving him… why was he doing this? How much longer did he have to hold on?

Almost everyone was on the ground around him, their bodies twitching and moving against their wills. The only person still standing was deflecting the arches of electricity away. Denki didn't even notice how close they were before he was grabbed by his throat and lifted off the ground with surprising ease. He gasped for air, his hands clawing at the firm grasp as the yellow electric sparks started to rapidly die around him.

Before it was all gone, the villain deflected what was left sparking back around, and even some of his own quirk... Another electric user, of course.

"Denki!"

"Fight back!"

"Save us!"

He could barely hear his friends. They needed more time… Just a little more.

His hands grabbed the man's arm, giving up on trying to free himself. He just needed to focus. This was his quirk, he could control it! He could fight like everyone else!

Denki closed his eyes tightly, screaming in pain as he directed the revived electricity back into his hands and directly into the villain. This was a battle of control, and the villain had just given him an extra charge.

He felt like an overloaded battery, about to burst.

"You can do it!"

Do what…? He couldn't remember what, just pain. The spasms in his body were intense and he could practically feel the smoke coming off of him. Maybe he was smoking, didn't electricity cause fires sometimes?

He couldn't remember what he was fighting for, but he could feel whoever he was holding into was losing. The grip on his throat was rapidly loosening so he sucked in as much air as he could, but even that didn't help how light he was feeling. He felt fried… but he needed to let them know he was okay.

Two thumbs up, yeah, that's what he always did to tell everyone it was all okay… It was all okay. Nobody needed to worry about him, after all. He was just Denki, the class idiot.

"We're saved, yay!" Mineta yelled loudly, jumping on the spot.

Shota Aizawa, their teacher dully watched the beat-up group of 4 as he lifted his custom goggles up.

"You left campus without permission, without informing anyone. You're lucky Deku came right to me. Who just sends a location with no other information?"

"We didn't have time for texting in the middle of a fight!" Toru defended as she removed Aoyama's cloak off of herself. "We got cornered really bad."

"I can tell," Aizawa grumbled as his gaze drifted to Denki. He was walking back and forth, giggling and mumbling 'yay' and 'whey' as he gave two useless thumbs up. Electric was still sparking off of him. Honestly, after all their training this still happened? What was that kid thinking?

Aizawa wanted to scold them more, but internally he was happy the group survived, and none of them were seriously hurt. By the time he got here, Denki just finished off the last villain with a personalized attack. He was admitted quite the sight to witness.

"How did all the villains go down?" He pondered lightly. It looked like Denki's area attack was used, but he couldn't attack after that, especially not a personalized attack like the one he saw.

"What was that?" Mineta questioned. "You mumbled, sir."

"I said how are you all so irresponsible? Grab Denki, we're going to the school. You all are in trouble. I'll think of your punishment on the way back."

"Not fair!"

"Come on!"

He ignored their pleas and turned away. He started to walk away wordlessly, the tattered group falling in step just a moment later. Aizawa chanced a quick glance back, seeing Denki being guided by Aoyama, who looked like he was going to double over and be sick.

Honestly, the group lasted longer than he had predicted. It would have been impressive if they weren't so dumb.

"We'll all go see Recovery Girl once we're back." He said calmly. "After that straight to bed." He pulled out his phone, sending a message to the police who he had sent the location to a bit ago. They were going to need a lot of cars to transport all these villains. While he would like to stay and watch over it, he trusted the police to handle it and his students were his priority. Plus, he would have to write a huge report about this and he better get to it as soon as possible.


	3. Time to recharge

Wrangling a yay-moded Denki was a lot harder than it looked, and it was extremely difficult as Aoyama's stomach was twisting into knots still. Every few steps it felt like everything he ate since he was born was trying to flee the confines of his body, but he kept swallowing it down with a grimace. Aoyama kept one hand on his shoulder, leaning on Denki while also guiding him. That was the best compromise he could come up with. He didn't trust Mineta to handle him, and Toru seemed to be dozing off while walking, honestly, he worried that she was actually a sleepwalker. How spooky would it be if you ran into her in the middle of the night when she was unresponsive? Utterly terrifying.

"Bed," Aizawa ordered as they approached their home away from home.

Recovery Girl was away on a trip to some other hospital or something. Aoyama really wasn't listening when they were told she wasn't there at the on school clinic. Aizawa reassured them that besides a few scrapes and being exhausted the group seemed fine anyways. Even in Denki's case, he could just sleep off his 'Yay-Mode', as the class has taken to calling it.

While it was worrying to see him like this almost a whole hour later, sleeping always seemed to fix anything with him so it wasn't that big of a deal.

While not hurt and lightly bandaged, Aoyama was more annoyed his hero costume was taken away for repairs, except for his custom belt. That always stayed with him.

Aizawa 'kindly' held the door open, his eyes following the group as they walked into their school home, the bright lights blinding them at first.

"Don't sleep in tomorrow! You all have to clean up the living areas as punishment." He yelled in. "Top the bottom! Now I need a pre-nap before actually sleeping tonight. Don't do anything this dumb again."

Aoyama flinched back as the door was shut loudly behind them with a startling rattle.

Aoyama blinked several times, his eyes adjusting before he saw the new challenge ahead. All their classmates were standing in wait, full of questions and worries.

"Your text scared us all! Are you guys okay?"

"Whoa, so you guys did get into a fight? What happened?"

"You guys are all bandaged, did you not see Recovery Girl?"

"Wow, Denki is dumb again! How long has he been like this? Your text was a while ago."

"Why were you guys out there?"

"YOU BROKE SO MANY RULES!" Iida yelled while making a chopping motion with his hands. "As class president, it's my fault for not keeping a better eye on you! It's clear I must do a better job!"

"I'm glad you all made it out okay," Deku said encouragingly to offset Iida's incoming lecture. The short green-haired male was in his Pjs like most of the students. What time was it? How long were they gone?

"It could have been a lot worse. How did the battle go?" Deku was already taking out one of his notebooks to write down the details.

"Well," Aoyama started off with a happy hum. "If you must know, I'll tell you all the details! I'm simply the best at this sort of thing," he laughed at the cheering crowd while releasing Denki from his grasp. They were inside in a safe place, no need to watch him, plus maybe Denki would do something stupid and make everyone laugh even more.

Aoyama walked towards the living area, the large group following quickly, while the dazed Denki followed at a more leisurely pace, yaying the whole way with his two thumbs up.

"We just went out camping, to relax and enjoy the fresh air. It's hard to be dazzling all the time so I agreed to go," Aoyama sat down on the couch, leaning back on the soft cushion. He wasn't feeling as sick anymore, and he certainly couldn't show distress in front of the entire class. "I brought my costume because I just had a feeling, you know?" Aoyama lied easily. "Anyways we get to this nice area beside a cliff, perfect for blocking the wind and we start to set up camp and even a little fire because Toru brought some s'more supplies. We only wanted to be out for one night and enjoy the other dazzling stars which isn't a crime," he ignored the general annoyance from the group and Iida's strict glare.

"Well anyway, I guess we were followed because while we were settling down to rest and stargaze, boom! We were surrounded~!" he sang playfully.

"There were dozens!" Mineta interrupted, jumping up onto the couch, his hands held up in little fists, as if ready to fight. "Dozens upon dozens, they surrounded us and we were pinned back against the cliff. They weren't friendly at all, didn't even try to talk. One of them threw a knife at us. That's when-"

"That's when I used my dazzling quirk to hold back the main crowd," Aoyama playfully flicked his blond hair back, winking at the students.

"You all are ridiculous," Toru sighed and sat down. "It wasn't that grand… We were getting beat up pretty bad. I couldn't sneak off or do anything, Mineta was bleeding pretty badly after a bit. He managed to use those purple balls on his head to stop some of their fighters from moving. Aoyama really did his best," she continued, her invisible hands fiddling with her skirt. "It was really dangerous guys... Then Denki just yelled at us to get on the ground before he ran at them."

"Ah," Mineta mumbled and sat down, his small legs dangling off the edge of the couch. "Yea, it was really scary. He had his look on his face and I didn't like it."

"Then what?" Deku eagerly encouraged them, his pencil almost smoking with how fast he was writing.

"Well, what did you expect? I mean, look at him."

The general gaze of the class moved. Denki was now walking in a circle, mumbling happily to himself. "He got grabbed and with all the villains focused on him, he let loose. They started to drop like flies all around him!" Aoyama hummed softly.

"Except one," Mineta mumbled, catching the attention of Deku who stepped closer, a big grin on his face.

"Huh? Why didn't he fall? Was he really strong?"

"He was also an electric type I think," Toru answered before the two boys. She didn't want the story getting warped, especially if Deku was so insistent on notes. "Denki got grabbed and you could tell he was about to go out. I guess the villain made the mistake of directing the attack back at Denki because that just recharged him. Denki focused all of it on the villain and overloaded him! It was really scary, then Aizawa turned up… It was all over- hey watch it!" she yelled at Denki as he tripped over his own feet, landing face-first onto the floor.

Most of the students laughed, watching as the overloaded-Denki weakly rolled on the floor back and forth, yaying with his two thumbs up.

"How annoying," Bakugo scoffed, watching as Kirishima walked over and helped the yaying idiot back to his feet.

"Hey, be kinder Bakugo! He did an awesome job! I'll go put him to bed for the night." Kirishima decided after a moment. Denki looked like he really needed to rest and recharge.

"Yes, we should all go to bed," Iida encouraged quickly. "All of us, come on." Any chance to encourage everyone to bed was welcomed. It was hard enough keeping them in the building while they all eagerly awaited news on their missing friends.

Under the watchful eye of Iida and the help of Momo, not much resistance was put up.

Kirishima and Iida decided to take their time, to help Denki to bed properly instead of just shoving him off to his bedroom. Aoyama who couldn't help but feel concerned stayed by and watched by the doorway, leaning against the frame.

It was clear Denki needed a lot of help like this. Aoyama sighed softly, "watch out. He tends to go in circles like this and he doesn't look down at all." He just wanted to make sure everything was alright. He'll have to thank Denki tomorrow and he could only properly thank him if that blond was fully healed.

"Oh, thank you, Aoyama!" Iida said in his normal over the top voice as he grabbed hold of Denki. He looked around for a moment, then guided Denki over to his bed, having him sit down.

Denki wheyed softly, giving Iida two thumbs up, which he ignored as he started to untie the fried student's shoes.

"Where's his Pjs?" Kirishima asked curiously as he dug around in all of the drawers, messing up all the folded laundry he came across in his search. "Why does he have so many drawers of just shirts?"

"I don't know, but I'm removing his dartboard above his head so he doesn't try to grab it or anything- sit down," Iida ordered sternly as Denki tried to stand up. A firm hand on his shoulder kept him down, though Denki seemed to be putting up a struggle against it. A weak struggle, but it was the thought that counted, right?

"Do you two really need help taking care of little Denki here?" Aoyama laughed. "Honestly, so hopeless," he teased as he walked in. Aoyama grabbed the hairbrush off of the table and opened one of the last drawers Kirishima had missed. "It's in here, duh. His room is actually pretty organized. His shirts are sorted by color, just so you know. He keeps his Pjs in the drawer closest to his bed."

Aoyama strutted over to the bed, sitting beside Denki while Kirishima just stared. There was a bit of pride in Aoyama, he knew something one of Denki's supposed friends did not. Wordlessly Aoyama started to brush the blond's hair. Denki seemed to settle down, swaying and yaying softly as his eyes closed. He looked so tired now. Aoyama wasn't even halfway done before Denki was starting to nod off.

"Is that natural?" Iida asked as he leaned down, poking the black lightning stripe in Denki's hair. "I've been watching it for a while, and it never fades so either he gets it done a lot, or it's somehow natural."

"It's perfectly natural," Aoyama said proudly. "It's his fabulous mark. Everyone has one thing that's just simply dazzling and perfect, and this is his." He proudly observed the mark as he brushed it out. The way his hair naturally fell made sure the mark was crisp and clear on the edges like a stamp pressed on. It truly was a perfect fabulous mark.

"What's mine?" Kirishima grinned as he sat down on the floor in front of them, holding up the clean Pjs like an offering to Iida. "What's my mark then?"

"Yours is... Your eyes," Aoyama decided swiftly. "While your hair is amazing, something feels off about it. Your eyes though, that's all you. Now, how about you clean up the mess you made in this room? We have to be good classmates and friends when someone isn't feeling their best. Denki arms up." He put down the hairbrush and guided Denki's arms up, helping Iida remove his shirt before putting on the Pj top.

The wheying and yaying had stopped, Denki's battery was fully depleted. With him no longer fussing or causing trouble changing his clothes and putting him to bed went incredibly fast, and the clean up of the room was even faster with Iida's superhuman skills.

Kirishima went to Denki's desk as the other two walked around, double-checking every corner of the room for anything dangerous a stupid Denki might try to mess with, but everything was as safe as it could be. After some searching, Kirishima found a charger. This could help.

"I'll charge him up, he does this all the time so it should help." Kirishima walked back over, plugging the charger into the nearby outlet, then put the other end in Denki's mouth. The sleeping student idly chewed on the end in his sleep, rolling over onto his side as he nuzzled into the soft blanket and pillow.

As the odd trio left the room they glanced back, just to make sure everything was actually safe. The dartboard was removed and on the desk. All the drawers were pushed back in. Aoyama cleared off the floor in case Denki got up, and they left the curtains open so moonlight could come into the room. Everything looked fine.

The three bid each other goodnight, heading their own way with a content feeling.

Tomorrow, everything will be fine, like it always was.


	4. Broken charger

"Good morning!" Deku happily called into the hallway as he left his room. He slept in a bit and he was sure everyone was downstairs, or at the very least waking up to enjoy the amazing weekend so there was no need to be quiet. That was the way it was supposed to be on a lovely Saturday morning, but instead, he could hear loud banging coming from the floor above him. Right above him actually. Wasn't that Denki's room?

Deku hurried to the stairwell, dashing up the steps with great speed. He didn't activate his quirk- surely it wasn't a huge deal. Even without his quirk running up the stairs was faster than calling for the elevator. He pushed the heavy door, hurrying into the hallway.

"Hey, what's going on?" Deku called out curiously. Everyone, even the girls, were gathered in front of Denki's room. Currently, Bakugo was trying to break the door down without completely destroying it, so he was shouldering the door which simply refused to budge. Deku nervously watched for a moment before looking up to Iida. "Why are we trying to break down the door? Is Denki okay?"

"He locked the door in the night and now he won't open up. At first, it was just Aoyama, Turo, and Mineta trying to pry it open. They wanted him to help clean the living areas which was their punishment, but he didn't come out. We've all tried opening the door without breaking it. We're mostly waiting for some sort of response, but he won't open the door or make a sound to let us know he's okay," Iida sighed softly, his hands stiffly resting by his side. "Jiro said she can hear running water which is drowning out the rest of the sound in the room. We decided to let Bakugo take over because Denki is his friend, I believe."

Deku nodded, turning back to the door with Iida.

"These doors are enforced," Bakugo growled while rubbing his shoulder. "Screw it, Denki can live without a door!" He lifted his hand, small explosions sparking in his palm as he warmed himself up.

"Wait, what if he's right behind the door?" Momo stepped between the door and Bakugo, arms spread to protect it. "If you blast it in you could hurt him."

"Get out of the way, I'm busting it down!" Bakugo yelled, as always. He stepped forward, shoving Momo to the side.

"DO NOT SHOVE YOUR CLASSMATES!" Iida yelled strictly as he moved forward. Momo seemed more annoyed than anything so she simply waved Iida down to calm him. No need to yell about everything this early in the morning, especially if it was just about Bakugo being a jerk, like always.

Deku moved forward to keep sight of the door as everyone shifted around, either stepping back or closer based on their own comfort of Bakugo's power. Not many were stepping closer, Bakugo was too unpredictable for most. Kirishima was right beside Bakugo, ready to charge into the dorm though.

Deku couldn't help but let his thoughts run wild. Why wasn't Denki up and answering the door? Denki was always up by now, even if he wasn't at 100%. Was the fight last night really that intense? It seemed normal, just the same old yay moded Denki. "He should be better by now," he murmured to himself. Denki was always better by now.

Bakugo growled lowly, observing the door for a moment before he reached down, grabbing the doorknob. "I'll be more careful for you weaklings," he hissed under his breath. His explosions were normally loud and this one was no exception. With one loud bang, the door swung open, a large burn mark on the actual door while the metal handle was shattered.

Kirishima bolted into the room, knocking into Bakugo's side in his haste. "Denki!"

"Watch it, you idiot!" Bakugo snapped, quickly following with Deku just a step behind.

The bedroom was in shambles. Denki's organized shelves were tipped over, many of the contents laying on the floor. The balcony doors were wide open, letting in the crisp morning air. For some reason almost all of Denki's shoes and hats were tossed out onto the balcony.

One of his dark blue curtains was ripped off the rod and wrapped around the shivering Denki. His actual blanket was nowhere to be seen- until they glanced towards his private bathroom and saw it half flushed with the toilet overflowing rapidly, the water soaking the entire bathroom and slowly making its way into his dorm. The dartboard Iida had so carefully moved aside was still on the desk, but all the actual darts were scattered about the room.

Denki was sadly slumped over on his bed with the now broken charger still in his mouth. He sniffled softly, head hanging as he shivered. His entire back was wet like he just fell into the puddle.

"Denki!" Kirishima hurried to his side, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him gently. "Hey! Dude, what's going on?" He practically yelled in his face.

"Kirishima, please be more gentle," Deku gently placed his hand on Kirishima's shoulder, worriedly looking down at Denki. The fried student just wheyed weakly, his head lolling over to the side. "He's still not better? Can someone grab him some dry clothes? We need to take him to Recovery Girl!"

"I'll help!" Iida marched into the room, stepping over the crumpled mess on the ground as he headed for Denki's dresser.

"Make sure to dress him up stylishly!" Aoyama called in playfully.

Deku resisted the urge to yell back about this not being the time, but the way Denki was trembling made him too concerned to really care about much else.

"It's okay now, let's fix you right up-" Deku flinched back as Bakugo's hand moved between them and Denki, multiply small explosions going off. Denki flinched back at first, his eyes shut tightly against the bright light, but as the heat of the quirk warmed him he seemed to relax more, softlying yaying once again. Bakugo refused to look at them, his eyes narrowed as he silently observed the room.

"Let's get these wet clothes off," Kirishima smiled at Bakugo, who said nothing. Without prompting the redheaded student started to pull away the ripped curtain to actually get to Denki. Hardly a fight was put up from Denki, though he did seem upset about his 'blanket' being removed.

"Dark Shadow, block it."

Deku turned towards the door, smiling as Dark Shadow covered the entrance completely so no one could look in. Denki didn't need to be on display to everyone as they changed his soaking clothes. Tokoyami was so thoughtful.

"Get that thing out of his mouth," Bakugo muttered. He pulled his hand back as Iida walked over with clothes, though Denki leaned forward to follow the warmth, the broken charger dangling like a limp noodle.

Deku grabbed the cord and pulled it away from Denki with ease. Changing Denki was more challenging, it was like trying to get a toddler to change more than anything. A really big, fussy toddler.

4 against 1 made it a lot easier at least, and once he was changed into some dry clothes Kirishima lifted Denki up like it was nothing.

"Awesome, let's get a move on!" He yelled triumphantly as he headed for the door. Denki yayed softly to join in on the excitement, giving two thumbs up while slumped over Kirishima's shoulder.

Dark Shadow cautiously moved aside, shrinking down to almost nothing as he cuddled back into the dark shadow that Tokoyami's jacket created. The crowd of students cautiously huddled around, all eyes on the yaying Denki as Kirishima stepped out. Deku quickly followed, keeping a close eye on everyone, but mostly Denki. He was just like last night, which normally wouldn't be an issue.

"We're heading out now!" Kirishima happily called out.

"I want to go, as Vice president I should have watched Denki closer." Momo moved forward. "He is my responsibility too."

"I want to go too, I can help keep track of him," Sero explained. "Denki is my friend anyways, I should have known something was wrong." Iida calmly watched as loud chatter overtook the class, everyone trying to defend their own reason for wanting to go.

"Everyone, listen up!" Iida said strictly. "I know you all want to go… So we all will. Class 1-A takes care of their fellow classmates!" Iida smiled, his chest swelled with pride.

Deku weakly smiled as the class cheered loudly. Honestly, this is what he loved about their class. They were one big family, really. A big messed up family with a lot to work on.

Denki yayed sweetly as Kirishima carried him, leading the whole class of A-1.

"Recovery Girl? I don't think she's here yet," the nurse working the front desk calmly confirmed as she checked on the computer. Deku leaned up on his tip toes, hands resting on the counter. He just couldn't stand still, he was anxious and wanting to get moving. "She's very busy but I'm sure she can spare a moment for your class when she arrives. What do you need to see her for?"

"Denki Kaminari needs to be seen at once," Iida informed quickly. "He is suffering an extreme drawback from his quirk and there is something gravely wrong!"

"No need to yell," the nurse sighed as her eyes drifted to Denki.

Denki was walking in a small circle, yaying gently. Sero had some tape wrapped around Denki's chest like a makeshift baby leash, just to assure he didn't sneak off somehow. Momo and Asui were standing nearby to catch him if he tripped, again. On the way over he got too squirmy for Kirishima to carry so they tried to let him walk all on his own. That didn't go as smoothly as they all hoped.

"Let me pull up his record then." the nurse hummed softly and turned back to the computer.

Deku nervously rocked on his heels, looking between Denki and the nurse constantly. The few moments of silence were dragging out and he could feel how anxious the rest of the class was too.

"So he's been seen a few times when his quirk goes haywire and he gets fried it seems." She looked back up. "It says an hour rest or some sleep tends to fix it-"

"We tried that," Deku interrupted. "We let him sleep all night and he's still like this. We need Recovery Girl to see him. He's never been like this for so long."

"No need to panic, it's fine- he's not in a life threatening situation. This isn't an emergency. Just wait one moment," she turned away from the group and picked up the phone.

Deku sighed and turned away, trying to calm his anxiety. He watched Denki closely, forcing a smile. Everything was going to be okay, he just needed to relax and focus on the bright side. Denki was safe and with them.

"Yaaay," Denki hummed as he wobbled towards Bakugo, arms outstretched for a hug.

Okay, he was mostly safe. "Denki don't!" Deku stepped forward to stop the incoming disaster, but Iida grabbed Deku's shoulder to stop him.

Denki happily hugged Bakugo, who stood still while grinding his teeth. The class seemed to be holding their breath, eyes on Bakugo. Surely even he angry Bakugo couldn't get mad and hurt Denki when he was like this, right?

"He's still cold," Bakugo finally spat out after several long seconds of silence. He refused to acknowledge the fact Denki was hugging him otherwise, even if the idiot was yaying and nuzzling right up to him for warmth.

"Okay," the nurse said. Deku turned back around, leaning back on the counter to listen.

"Well, she won't be back until tonight," the nurse sighed as she hung up the phone. "We can put him in a room for the meantime if he needs to be monitored." She stood up, smiling kindly.

Put him in the hospital for the day? That would be pretty safe. Deku nodded idly, glancing back to the class. Everyone seemed pretty uneasy. Everyone wasn't really meeting anyone's eyes and cautious glances were constantly being thrown at Denki.

"No," Bakugo said simply. "Denki is not staying here."

"He needs treatment," Mezo Shoji carefully spoke up. Under his white hair Deku could see his eyes drifting to the nurse for confirmation. "It'll be better for him."

To Deku it sounded more like a question than a statement, and the nurse seemed to think the same.

"Since there isn't anything majorly wrong he'll mostly be laying in bed, and at most we might administer fluids if he refuses to drink in this state-"

"He'll drink whatever I shove down his throat. If it's not needed he's not staying here. Call for us when Recovery Girl actually gets here." Bakugo growled and turned away, one arm wrapped around Denki's shoulders as he forcefully dragged him away. The tape still around Denki tightened and Sero nearly tripped over his own feet as he hurriedly tried to catch up so he wasn't being dragged behind like a disobedient dog. Kirishima seemed pretty happy with the outcome and happily followed Bakugo without complaint.

In some odd sense of relief, the class of A-1 seemed to let out a collective breath they've all been holding.


	5. Electric Blanket

"Is it okay for Denki not to be in the hospital?" Kirishima asked curiously while he followed Bakugo and Sero, the rest of the class lagging a good bit behind them.

Bakugo frowned, glancing at Denki who was still dumbly happy. Honestly, this man was completely hopeless. He knew Kirishima had a point, but he just didn't want to listen to it. In truth, it would be easier to shove him into the hospital and go about their day as normal, but putting him in there seemed to give new weight to the situation- that something was wrong and they couldn't handle it. Bakugo just didn't want to cross that line.

"Of course it's okay. As long as he's with us he'll be fine. It's always been that way." There was no reason for that to change. Bakugo stopped walking, causing Denki to nearly fall back. Bakugo easily placed a hand on the idiot's back, steadying him. "Hey, Jiro!" He yelled back to the main class. They were outside of the hospital a good bit, a comfortable distance away. He hated even seeing it right now. There was no way he would allow Denki to spend the day there if they could avoid it.

"Don't yell at me, I can hear you just fine. What do you even want?" Jiro questioned stiffly as she stood with the rest of the class that had been following a few paces behind them all.

"You've seen this moron when he's in this mode a lot, right? How dumb does he get?" Bakugo questioned simply. He wanted to know precisely what he was going to deal with all day- and he wasn't going to let Denki keep hugging him, he wasn't some damn cuddly stuffed toy or whatever Denki seemed to be viewing him as!

"Very basic functions," Jiro muttered as she glanced back to Momo. "I mean, he can tell if he's in danger because he'll start whining and crying, remember?"

"Yea, he can tell but it's not like he does anything about it." Momo softly sighed, her arms crossed over her chest. "He also doesn't talk, but we all know that. The best we can do is just keep an eye on him and try to make sure he isn't hurt or anything. I suggest we go back to our home and get him settled into the living room or something, since he seems cold we can wrap him in a blanket that way Bakugo won't murder him." She directed this towards the class mostly, then turned to Bakugo. "I'm impressed you've been this calm," Momo said.

Bakugo scoffed and turned away. Calm wasn't the word he wanted to use. He was just being logical about all of this. Denki was hurt, but not fatally so it'll be better for them to take care of their own. He was okay with Denki- they were pretty good rivals and… well while maybe friends were a bit strong of a word but he didn't mind having the idiot follow him around. Besides, he was only letting this idiot hug him because the morning air was a bit cold and Denki just happened to know his quirk could warm him, as he did earlier.

"You idiots need to put a jacket on him next time!"

Next time? Would this happen again? If it did then there was no way Denki could continue with their classes. He would have to drop out...

The class chatted behind Bakugo, probably about useless things as they made their way back to their on-campus homes. Once inside Bakugo tried to shove Denki off, who whimpered and clung to his side tightly. Honestly, how useless was this guy?

"He must be really cold," Deku said cautiously as he walked over- as if Bakugo was some wild beast that might strike out at anything. Bakugo glared but did nothing as Deku gently pulled Denki off. He couldn't help but feel annoyed Deku was taking Denki away, but he kept his face neutral. No one needed to be getting the wrong idea of his intent or how much he cared- which he didn't!

"I got an idea," Momo hummed and turned away as she started to unbutton her shirt. Without missing a beat Shoji turned away while he opened his tri arms to cover her up so she could have privacy for the few moments she needed it.

"Okay, got it!" Momo happily hummed and tossed the newly made electric blanket to Mina Ashido while she started to button up her shirt again. The pink girl happily squealed as she held the large blanket above her head. It looked plush and was bright yellow with black lightning strips on it. There was no reason for it besides the simple fact Momo wanted to make sure everyone knew it was now Denki's.

Bakugo rolled his eyes and leaned against a nearby wall, observing Denki closely. He had to make sure everyone did things right and that they didn't end up hurting him somehow. Getting lectures by Recovery Girl was something they did not need, after all.

"Oh, this is going to be so cute! Deku-Deku, bring Denki over!" Mina Ashido hummed and skipped over to the couch. She plugged the blanket into one of the floor sockets near the couch, and once Deku got Denki to sit she wrapped it around his shoulders before turning the heat setting to the highest. "Nice and toasty, or it will be soon. It'll take a bit to warm up, but he looks pretty happy now anyway."

"Don't turn it on max you idiot, you don't know how warm that is. Start low and raise it," Bakugo sighed heavily. Honestly, didn't they have any clue on how to take care of a sick person?

"Bakugo is right, we don't want to overheat him!" Iida said as he marched over, lowering the setting.

"Hey, should I cook a big lunch for everyone?" Sato asked curiously. Everyone knew he was a good baker and a pretty decent cook. It was getting around noon by now and no one ate breakfast. They were too busy trying to break down Denki's door earlier. "Bakugo, if you could help it would be really fast."

This was ridiculous, but whatever. He was hungry anyway. Bakugo loudly groaned, but after rolling his eyes he slouched his way to the open kitchen. He was being dragged into so much this morning, the class would be completely lost without him, of course.

"Get in here you extra, what are we cooking?" He yelled loudly as Kato hurriedly walked in. Bakugo could see the idiot was trying to suppress a smug smile or something. How annoying. The only good thing is at least from this spot in the kitchen he could still see Denki. Everything was going to be okay… they just had to wait until Recovery Girl showed up tonight.

Bakugo glared at nothing as he sat in the living room, his plate stacked with the freshly made lunch he and Sota put together. Everyone was lounging around with their plates, idly chatting or watching as Mashirao Ojiro was trying to feed Denki some food. It seemed to be going pretty good honestly. It had to be small bites but Denki seemed pretty happy to eat the fresh food, yaying after every bite.

It was so dumb, but Bakugo did feel a bit better. Not because Denki liked his cooking, of course not that. Just that Denki was eating. Yeah, that's all.

There was a bit of arguing over what he should and should not eat and drink. Iida and Momo kept insisting on a perfectly balanced meal with a glass of water, while Kirishima and Sero tried to assure them Denki ate whatever and they could just stack his plate high with anything and it would be fine. In the end, Denki had a perfectly balanced meal with a glass of orange juice- Bakugo knew Denki hated unflavored water and they only had a glass of orange juice left, so why not give it to the idiot?

Bakugo did find it odd how everyone was just hanging around. Normally Saturday they would all off doing their own thing, but the entire class was here and around Denki. Maybe they all just wanted to make sure he was okay, that he was safe... This was ridiculous.

"Let's review what happened," Bakugo said loudly. "I want to make sure this crap doesn't happen again. The fight this moron was in, I want more details."

"We told you what happened," Toru Hagakure sighed. "He did what he normally does at first, but one guy with an electric quirk grabbed him and shocked him back. Denki just kept trying to hold on and fight back. He won, of course."

"He was simply dazzling!" Aoyama laughed. "Such a strong will, it was a true beauty."

None of that helped them much. It just kept leading to the same conclusions: somehow Denki got overloaded and now he was having trouble recovering from it. Bakugo wanted to yell at them all. If they had followed the rules Denki would be just fine. But, just this once- fighting wouldn't help them.

"So plugging him in didn't work?" Sero sighed softly as he watched Denki. The electric boy seemed nice and toasty. They got the level up to level 6 before he started to get too warm, so it was good they started from the bottom. With his plate only having a few bites left he started to whine and turn his head away when offered food. Seems he was full and doing just fine now.

"He's not a phone or something, you just can't plug him in and think that'll help." Jiro sighed heavily.

"But he does plug himself in, so why don't we plug him in again and make sure he stays plugged in?" Tsuyu Asui softly ribbited. "Maybe he just got unplugged very early last night and he just needs more of a charge. We don't have many other ideas otherwise."

Tokoyami sighed, digging a charger out of his bag. "Let's give it a shot, even if it doesn't work it's not like we lost anything." He tossed the charger over to Asui, who hopped to the plug with the electric blanket. She plugged the charger into the second slot, then held the other end in front of Denki.

"Eat it?" She almost asked, her head tilted to the side in a curious manner.

Denki turned his head away, wheying softly.

"Eat it." she insisted, putting the charger to his lips. Denki wheyed again, but bit down on the charger and held it in his mouth, softly humming as he melted back in the large yellow and black blanket, pulling it partly over his head so he was mostly cocooned, just his face was visible.

"Okay, now what?" Sero sighed. "How long do we wait?"

"I don't know... let's watch TV and play some games," Kirishima encouragingly asked. "We can have an awesome competition since we're all hanging out. I got this new racing game and we can see who is the best!"

"Friendly class competition? Sounds like a good social building activity, I'll make the brackets!" Iida said encouragingly as he stood up.

It took no time at all to get the game going and for Iida and Momo to make brackets for the class game. It seemed to be raising their spirits, and even some laughter ensued when Denki would randomly cheer, even if someone (mostly Koda) completely messed up in the warm-up rounds. Things were almost normal again.

To assure Denki was not forgotten in the excitement, he was placed on the floor and the two players would be on either side of him. That way he would be at the center of attention, and it also kept the two players from making jabs at each other since no one wanted to hurt Denki more than he was right now. Plus, his constant yaying was surprisingly very encouraging and ego-boosting.


	6. Repairing the breaker

Shoto sighed softly, looking up from the book he was reading.

"You can win!" Sero yelled behind Bakugo. The two semi-finalists were Bakugo unsurprisingly, and Mineta surprisingly. Guess since he couldn't get girls he spent most of his life in his room playing games.

It was late afternoon by now but their energy hadn't died down one bit. Both teams screaming and cheering for their respective classmates, silent betting on who was going to win. At first, everyone expected Bakugo to win when he started to rapidly climb the ranks, but Mineta's skill seemed unsurpassed.

While Shoto found it nice the class was hanging out, games weren't really his thing and he lost in his first round. To keep himself busy, because he certainly wasn't going to cheer he was reading Denki's book. He had been curious about it since he saw it in the kitchen. Honestly, it was a hard read and he had his phone beside him looking up the words he didn't know. A newfound respect for Denki was formed, but also it posed more questions.

Why did Denki hang around with Bakugo and act like an idiot if he read such great literature like this? Shoto wanted to have a nice logical discussion with Denki over books- but in his current state that wouldn't happen. Shoto slowly closed the book, turning his attention back to the game. He might as well watch the last bit.

In the final lap everyone was close, cheering and losing their minds like they did when the whole class ended up swimming. Bakugo and Mineta were actually tied… Until Denki sneezed.

That sneeze seemed so soft, like a kitten really. But sparks shot off of him like a small version of his area attack, shocking both Mineta and Bakugo, and most of the class that was surrounding them. Shoto was back on the couch, a safe distance away. Even from there he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Denki also shocked the TV, which sparked and made a loud popping sound before it turned off.

Silence filled the air, then slowly eyes turned to Denki. He wheyed softly, swaying side to side as he looked at everyone with his happy dopey face as if he just didn't ruin the game.

"Well… It's almost dinner anyways," Sato laughed, brushing back his puffed-up hair. He stood up, grinning widely. "We all need a break. We'll fix the TV and restart after we eat."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Momo said encouragingly. She reached over, patting Denki's shoulder. "Come on everyone." She stood up and helped Denki out of the blanket and removing the charger from his mouth, fondly brushing his fluffed hair back"Besides sitting around all day isn't the best."

"I was going to win!" Bakugo spat at Mineta, who quickly got up and ran away to hide behind Shoji. Shoji was much taller and surely able to protect him from the fuming hothead.

"Oh please, video games are where I excel! I was going to win, easy."

"I wouldn't pick a fight," Shoji warned Mineta. Luckily Bakugo seemed to be ignoring the challenge and heading for the kitchen to get to work. No one could cook as well as he could, and he was going to make a victory dinner for the clear win he was about to get.

Shoto rose from his seat, his eyes locked onto Denki. Did no one realize what Denki just did? He could use his quirk again, he was recharged yet still fried. Now that he was charged, did he just need to… restart? Sleep was the human equivalent of turning it off and on again. Were they going to get their classmate back soon?

"I can watch him while you guys cook," Shoto calmly stated as he walked over to Momo. "It's my turn to watch him anyways. Everyone has been working so hard. I'll keep him out of trouble."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver!" She smiled brightly and gently guided Denki towards him. Denki yayed softly and hugged Shoto, heavily leaning against him. Shoto kept a calm expression, watching Denki with vague curiosity as most of the class headed to the kitchen to start making one huge dinner for all of them.

A hug he would normally reject, but a hug from a fried Denki just couldn't be shoved off. Not even Bakugo had the heart to do that this morning.

Shoto sighed, looking down at Denki. "Do you understand me?" He couldn't help but whisper. Denki lifted his head, yaying as he looked at Shoto.

Was that a yes?

"When Recovery Girl comes, you're going to be all better. Hang on a bit more, let's sit on the couch and wait, okay? We can read your book together." He didn't want to think less of Denki just because he was in this state. He didn't want to treat him differently either. "Everything's going to be alright."

Shoto pulled Denki over to the couch, having him sit down first. He needed to make sure to be careful with Denki in this fragile state, but not treat him any lesser. Would Denki remember this, after all? What would he think of his class's treatment?

Shoto sighed as he sat beside Denki, leaving a nice amount of space between them. He picked up Denki's book. "I was thinking we could talk about this, once you're better and all-'' Shoto fell silent as Denki floped over, using his lap as a personal pillow.

Shoto watched for a moment, before silently opening the book.

"Whatever you want, I'm here to keep you safe and comfortable. We're all here for you. I hope you know that."

"Yaaay~" Denki almost cooed. Shoto looked back down at Denki.

"It is rather nice, to have friends and all. I know we never really talked much before this, but I always respected you. Electric quirks are known for being unruly. When I saw you went out of your way to upgrade your costume to fight with your friends, I was impressed."

This was met with another happy yay from Denki. Shoto couldn't help but to smile. Maybe this was another hidden quirk of Denki's, the ability to make people smile. It was a big comfort.

"I don't know where you left off in this book, and I had to start from the beginning so I'm sorry if hearing all this again bores you," Shoto explained before he started to read. He whispered out loud the words, reading to Denki as they just relaxed together. It was a bit odd, Shoto knew he wasn't exactly one to get close to people but if Denki wanted this and there was nothing really wrong with Denki using his lap as a pillow, he should be able to relax like this once in a while.

It was nice, peaceful even. Also, reading this book seemed to be easier if he was reading to someone, maybe he just needed a sounding board to really get into this piece.

"Hey, dinner is almost done!" Toru called over, trying to suppress her laughter. "What are you two doing?"

"Reading," Shoto calmly explained. He reluctantly placed the book on the couch, face down. "Ready to eat?" He curiously asked as he looked down at Denki. The blond was contently laying there, looking pretty sleepy and fried, of course. "Let's eat, come on." He lightly pulled Denki up and guided him over to the kitchen. "Where is his plate?"

"Right here," Koda walked over carrying two plates. "I got yours too, I was going to bring it over to you. Bakugo made a lot of it so it's really good."

"I hope it's not deadly if it's made by him," Shoto coldly commented as he took the two plates. "Thank you, Koda. this way Denki," he instructed as he headed over to the actual table. He set the two plates down and pulled out the chair, having Denki sit down first before settling beside him. "Now eat," he tried to instruct gently while putting the fork in his hand.

Denki yayed, poking his food with the fork but not doing much more. Shoto calmly watched while he ate his own meal, trying not to smile. So hopeless, no wonder he was being hand-fed at lunch. Something about this experience was really eye-opening. They really needed to be thankful for everything they could do after giving it all in class. They could still stand, feed themselves and take care of their general needs. Denki, when he gave it his all lost it for a while. So who was actually trying their hardest?

"Fine, I'll help you." Shoto gently smiled. This is what friends did, right?

"All done," Shoto gently whispered as he wiped Denki's face off with a napkin. Everyone was finishing up with their dinners but staying at the table, laughing and joking around while watching Denki. Was this the longest they've ever hung around willingly without any class assignments or activity? It felt like it.

"He is looking better," Tokoyami noted calmly, pushing his empty plate away once his mini- Dark Shadow finished whatever he didn't want to eat. Technically Dark shadow didn't have to eat, but that didn't mean it couldn't. Shoto could remember Tokoyami explaining that to them curing their intensive training at the camp. "I mean, he doesn't look as bad as this morning at least."

"Maybe he really is getting better?" Sero offered. "He isn't swaying in his chair that much. Maybe we should just-"

"Hello hello!" A familiar voice called. Recovery Girl happily hummed as she hobbled her way into the main area, leaning heavily against her custom medical cane.

"You're here!" Momo got up from her seat in a moment, nearly spilling her cup in the excitement. "Thank goodness, we can really use your help!"

"Oh I know all about it," Recovery Girl hummed and made her way over to Denki. "I heard you all caused a big fuss in the lobby over this. I figured I'll come by instead of just calling because it seemed so important to this class. Now then, let me see the problem."

"This way Denki," Shoto instructed as he turned Denki to face Recovery Girl.

"He has been like this for too long," Bakugo yelled abruptly. "Ever since that fight or whatever he's been a total moron! I thought this drawback was only supposed to last an hour!"

"So angry," Recovery Girl hummed without even looking Bakugo's way. She used her cane to tilt Denki's head up, carefully examining him for a few moments. "There is nothing to worry about. I'm sure with an extra night of sleep he would have snapped right out of it. He just needed extra time to recover after his big fight, which your teacher was kind enough to send me the reports on. The Villain he fought off against was pretty strong."

"Whoa, really? Like, how strong?" Deku eagerly asked. "How strong is Kaminari getting?"

"After his quirk training he's getting very strong, but it has bigger drawbacks. Everything will be fine. Now, I would heal him but I'm extremely tired. All he needs is some sleep, really. Put him to bed and everything will be fine in the morning." Recovery Girl turned away from the class and started to slowly walk to the door. "May this be a good lesson for the entire class! Take care of your friends, protect them to the best of your ability. Always go Plus Ultra for them."

The class cheered as the respected nurse left… then their eyes went to Denki.

"So he just… needs more sleep?" Sero carefully said. "Well, that isn't too bad!"

"Yea yea, right." Kirishima happily added on. "If that's just what we need to do, let's do it."

"After the game?" Asui offered. "I mean, there's no big rush and I'm sure he'll like to see who wins too."

"Oh of course!" Mina Ashido laughed. "Let's go fix the TV and get it all set up then," she hopped up from her seat. "I need to see who actually wins. Shoji come help me," she said as she hurried into the living area. Shoji silently watched for a moment, then willingly followed.

Shoto smiled gently and looked to Denki, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Almost better, let's enjoy tonight then you have to return to us tomorrow, okay?" He whispered softly. Denki had to come back, it felt like there was some weird hole in their class now. They tried to fill it with Denki still, but he just wasn't itself and it was showing.

Shoto stood up, helping Denki to his feet.

"Can someone please take care of our plates? I want to get him settled back in his spot."

"I got it," Deku eagerly hurried over. "You go do anything you need. We'll join you in a bit."

Shoto nodded and with a hand on Denki's shoulder he easily guided his classmate back into the living area. Shoji had the TV tipped over and was using one of his hand arms to take a look at the circuits. Shoto guided Denki to sit down on the floor where the electric blanket remained.

Denki started to pick it up, so Shoto helped him get all wrapped up and comfortable. Denki honestly looked so happy cocooned like this. "Want me to stay here, or to sit on the couch like before?"

"Yay!" Denki leaned towards Shoto. Well, suppose that was an answer of sorts. Shoto sat down beside Denki, gently guiding him to lay down with Denki's head back on his lap. Everyone started to filter in after a bit and the TV was turned back on. Shoto kept his eyes on the screen as Bakugo sat down beside him, picking up the forgotten controller.

"What are you doing here, half and half?" Bakugo hissed.

"Denki needed a pillow, and he thinks I"m suitable enough," Shoto duly answered. He had been hoping Mineta would sit beside him instead of Bakugo, but luck was never on his side. "It's our job to keep him as comfortable and happy as possible."

"Whatever. If your leg falls asleep you better not move then." Bakugo scoffed and loaded up the game. "Mineta, get ready to have your ass beat!"

Shoto faintly smiled and looked down, idly brushing back Denki's hair from his face. Friends… It felt nice to have some. It felt nice to be useful to them, even in small ways like this. Shoto also knew what everyone was doing. They were avoiding bedtime out of fear and worry.

Would Denki actually be okay? In the morning they would have their friend back, or so Recovery Girl says. Would Denki remember all this, and what would he think if he did? There was a lot to be scared of, to worry about between now and then. There was no harm in avoiding it for a bit but it was going to happen no matter what. Even at this moment, Denki was looking tired, his eyes barely open as he watched the game on the screen, not even seeming to register the cheering class around them as the race started.

"Don't doze off," he whispered. Denki whispered yayed in response, stretching. His foot hit Mineta and his hand bumped into Bakugo's side, but the two seemed too focused on the game too mind, or maybe they just didn't dare say anything. It was odd to see everyone being so gentle around Denki. Maybe that was what was contributing to the odd feeling in the room.

"You can win Bakugo!"

"Last lap!"

"Show him up!"

"Mineta catch up to him, use the shortcut!"

"No shortcuts, that was the deal at the start!"

"Yaaaaaay!" Denki added in, raising both hands in his classic thumbs-up, starting to wiggle on the ground like a dancing worm. Shoto smiled, placing a protective hand on Denki to calm him back down. It was surprisingly efficient as Denki lowered his hands instantly and shushed again just in time for Bakugo to pass the finish line, causing the class to cheer loudly.

Bakugo brushed off the win like it was nothing, but Shoto could see the pride in his eyes as Mineta was utterly crushed.

In the excitement Denki got up, still wrapped up in the blanket he started to walk around, cheering and giving two thumbs up.

"Nice job-" Shoto tried to congratulate Bakugo but was cut off by Kirishima jumping onto the blond.

"I totally knew you would win, you never lose at anything! So manly!" Kirishima laughed. Denki yayed loudly, walking back over to the boys and trying to cheer with them.

"He's always so loud," Juro laughed softly. "Honestly, he's a bit of a hot mess no matter what 'mode' he's in."

"Yea he is, isn't he?" Sero chuckled. "I mean, I love the guy and all but…" Sero shrugged lazily and got up. "We spent the whole day watching him it seems."

General murmurs of agreement rang through the class. As much as they were concerned about Denki, no one could deny he was a bit of an idiot. But it was fine, Denki was strong enough to understand they didn't mean it in a mean way-

Denki cried loudly, tears freely flowing down his face. He just stood there in the center of them, crying loudly like a child in a full-on meltdown.

Did Denki really understand them all? Why was he so upset, surely Denki could understand- wait course not… Anything logical was a bit much for Denki in this state.

"Stop crying, you big baby!" Bakugo snapped.

"Can we get his room ready?" Shoto asked as he stood up, gently grabbing Denki and pulling him closer. "He's tired and needs sleep. We're kept him up long enough, I'm sure he'll sleep all night now."

"That's a good idea!" Iida said encouragingly. "I'll go clean his room now. Please bring him up in a few minutes!"

Hopefully, this all worked…

Putting Denki to bed was stressful. Not because he was fighting but for the worry that hung in the air, and everyone felt extremely guilty every time Denki sadly sniffled and rubbed at his eyes.

"Gentle now," Shoto reminded as Shoji lowered Denki into his bed. "With luck, he'll fall right asleep."

I'm sure he'll be fine," Deku cheerfully said. "The room is as safe as it could be and you said it yourself, he's pretty tired so he should sleep through the night. Sero said he's willing to tie Denki down, but I don't think that'll be necessary."

"I don't think so either," Shoto sighed and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched over Denki. The tired student was already starting to nod off. "It was almost comforting to see him cry. It shows he's getting more of his emotions back," he explained before he could concern Deku.

"Everything will be better in the morning," Deku softly spoke. "Come on, let him rest."

Shoto didn't particularly want to leave Denki after what happened the previous night, but he tried to assure himself everything would be alright in the morning. "Okay…"


	7. Restored circuits

Everything felt heavy. Moving his limbs was like fighting off several goblins holding him down. Denki groaned tiredly, not bothering to even open his eyes as he just tried to roll over on his side. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell a lot of light was pooling into his room. How late did he sleep in? His alarm never went off…

Why was he so tired?

As he laid in bed his mind drifted back to the battle. Everything was a bit fuzzy after he used his quirk, but he could remember the events that happened if he focused and tried to retrace his steps. He got home safe, he went to bed… Then there was loud pounding, but he was too cold to go to the door. He was freezing and just felt so sad. Why was he sad?

There was warmth after that. Bakugo was there, helping warm him up.

The entire class took him to the hospital, but then they just went back and… played video games? Was he remembering that right?

Oh yeah, Bakugo won for sure. Mineta was upset about it and everything.

Then it was bed again.

Denki slowly opened his eyes, flinching at the light. Half of his curtain was gone, no wonder it was so bright. After a few long moments, Denki slowly pushed himself up. As his eyes went over his bedroom he could see almost everything was out of place, but at least it was cleaned and in piles… and oddly enough everything was taped down with Sero's quirk. That would take forever to undo.

his mind drifted away again- it was hard to focus on anything. He could remember everyone was always around him, laughing and helping him. Where were they?

"Guys!" Denki called out lightly, then flinched as he rubbed his throat. He was so parched. That's what he gets for snoring. Denki cautiously slid out of bed, his feet touching the cold floor. It was a nice jolt to help really wake him up, even if he wasn't overly fond of the cold.

"Hey, guys?" He called out again, tiredly ruffling his hair as he dragged his feet to the door. He reached for the doorknob, only to find it gone. The hell?

What did they do to his door- oh, Bakugo did that. Right. Pieces were still coming back to him.

He pulled the door open, using the hole for the doorknob as a grip spot.

He was immediately overwhelmed.

"He's back!" Turo cheered.

"About damn time," Bakugo scoffed and turned away.

"Dude, we missed you," Kirishima placed his arm around Denki, playfully jostling him.

"Thank goodness," Iida sighed happily.

"We missed you," Deku eagerly joined in.

What was going on? Why were they all outside his door, waiting? Did he really worry them that much?

"Guys… What's… What are you all doing?" It was hard to find his voice, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Making sure you're okay," Shoto calmly explained.

"We were so worried about you," Momo said tearfully as she hugged him. "You gave us such a scare!" She held him tightly for a few moments, then reluctantly let him go as she wiped at her eyes. "Seriously, we were all panicked."

"Welcome back, you complete idiot!" Bakugo yelled as he got into Denki's face. "Honestly what were you thinking? You can't push your quirk that far without horrid drawbacks, you were gone for a whole day! The entire class spent all day watching you, then none of us got any damn sleep!"

Denki stammered softly, nervously stepped back with his hands held up at chest level in surrender. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do in the fight. You guys didn't have to stay up for me either."

"We did because we were worried," Shoto calmly explained. "Even Bakugo stayed up and stayed right by the door-"

"Shut it icy hot!" Bakugo yelled, raising a hand threatening before Iida stepped between them.

"Now that's enough! We should be happy and celebrating our classmate has returned to us." Iida reminded them.

Kirishima laughed, putting his arm around Bakugo's shoulder and gently shaking him. "Come on dude, we got out buddy back."

"About time," Sero sighed happily and gently ruffled Denki's already messy hair. "It was far too quiet, even Bakugo was sulking around. We need you, so please think about yourself too when you're fighting." Sero grinned, placing a hand on Denki's back as he gently leads him further from his room and deeper into the crowd. Things got a bit dizzying then, everyone meshing together as they hugged him or scolded him.

They must have noticed something was off because one second he was looking at Mineta, and the next he was on the couch downstairs with Deku hand feeding him bites of waffle.

"Huh?" He stopped mid-bite, tilting his head to the side curiously as his eyes drifted around the room.

"There you are," Deku softly laughed. "You got a bit dizzy upstairs and nearly fell. You better now?"

"Oh. yeah, loads." His throat didn't feel dry anymore. What did he drink? Why were they still taking care of him? "I'm just a bit tired still is all. I'm fine, really." He was Denki, he had to be fine.

"Even so, you'll spend the rest of the day resting," Iida strictly ordered as he walked over. "It's best to be safe, and classes resume tomorrow so you have to be in perfect health."

They really did care, why?

"Guys, I'm really sorry." Denki sighed softly, gently pushing Deku's hand away when he went to feed him another bite of waffle. He could eat on his own, he wasn't helpless. "I'm going to become a hero, so I shouldn't be burdening everyone."

"While it was scary," Ochaco Uraraka started as she sat down on the floor in front of them, her legs crossed so she could put her plate in her lap. "It taught us a lot. I don't want to say I'm thankful it happened, but in a way I am. We saw new sides of our classmates, and I think we all realized how much we really appreciate and rely on you. You're our classmate, and most importantly our friend."

"She's right, you know." Shoto sighed as he leaned on the back of the couch, his different colored eyes staring down at Denki who nervously sunk back into the soft cushions. "Please keep that in mind, and never say sorry for saving your classmates again. All of us will put our own wellbeing on the line if it means protecting the people we care about."

Denki looked down at the floor, his hands balled into tight fists in his lap.

"Denki," Turo softly spoke.

A shiver shot up his spine as he listed his gaze. Toru Hagakure, Yuga Aoyama, and Minoru Mineta were standing nearby.

"Thank you for protecting us," Aoyama gave a dazzling smile. "That was really brave of you, so heroic like."

"We wouldn't have lasted without you!" Mineta playfully jumped, one fist in the air. "You were amazing, a great friend."

"We really owe you," Turo gently added. "We were the only ones there to witness your fight, but last night we were telling the group about how brave you really were. You hung in there and protected us with everything you had. I don't know why you tried so hard, but it made me realize that we are friends here, maybe even a big family."

It was too much, they were being too kind! Denki slumped forward, his eyes watering as he tried to stare at the floor, trying to reel everything in. They honestly cared for him, and it hurt. He always thought he was too annoying and loud, that he could never catch up to them and get on everyone's level. Yet, they were saying all these things...

"Denki," Deku mumbled softly as he scooted closer, leaning against his side. "You're crying. You don't need to cry when we're around," he smiled.

"We will always be here for you," Shoto leaned forward more, letting his arms move from the back of the couch and instead he wrapped them around Denki's shoulders, pulling him back.

One by one his classmates piled in on the hug. One of the last people was Bakugo, who walked over and instead wapped him upside the head, but not hard.

"Get better and realize you'll be a Pro-Hero one day. You help balance out Kirishima's stupidity during study sessions so stop crying."

Even his crass words felt amazing. Denki laughed softly as tears flowed down his cheeks. He was so happy with his friends.


End file.
